


blood for blood, it’s time to die

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, bro it’s just a thing of my aasimar barbarian oc, his name is neil and he will crazy murder you, its been sitting in my drive for months now i might as well post jt, yes the title is a rwby reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Neil Asem is being paid to track and kill a man who has put off repaying someone for too long and Neil always finishes his work.





	blood for blood, it’s time to die

The town was quiet, the only sound heard were the his footsteps echoing through the night. Neil didn’t mind it. That just means less people witnessing what he’s about to do, less of a hassle. The sooner he can get this done the sooner he gets paid. 

He was told target was just some 30 or so year old man. Neil didn’t give a shit about why this person was wanted dead by who hired him; probably some owed debt or something. He didn’t get paid to care, only to get the job done.

As the house came into sight Neil drew his greatsword, dragging it on the ground so the sound of metal against stone was added to the quiet night. There were no lights on that he could see, so the soon-to-be victim was either asleep or pretending to be. He walked up to the door, going right for the doorknob. No reason to try and be polite and knock if he was going to just kill whoever answered the door. The door was locked, so he weighed the options of either busting the door down or breaking in through a window. He decided the door would be best, less chance of getting glass in him. 

The door was weak and old. One kick near the doorknob and it swung open with a bang, echoing throughout the town. He scanned the room, it looking empty and void of anyone even living here in the first place. The man was either an extreme minimalist or realized it was best to start packing up his things to try and leave town, knowing what was coming. Neil guessed the later. Unfortunately for the man, he was just a day late on choosing when to flee town. 

It was easy to tell the man lived alone with how the room looked. You would think if you have debt collectors after you, you might get a guard dog or something. Apparently this man wasn’t all that bright. Neil heard some shuffling coming from the closed door to the only room he could see, the man most likely grabbing a weapon. At least he had some smarts to arm himself. 

There was a chair in the living room, so Neil just took a seat. No use standing around as he waited for whoever to leave the room. Then a moment later he heard a click of a lock, simply causing him to sigh and stand back up. Just as he was getting comfortable too. 

Neil walked over to the now locked door and stabbed his sword through the door. He heard a yelp, but when he pulled back the sword there wasn’t any blood. obviously the man wasn’t directly behind the door. 

“You and I both know you won’t last a second if you try to fight, so why don’t you just come ou-“ and Neil was cut off in the middle of his sentence as a crossbow bolt flew through the hole he made in the door and hit him square in his right bicep. The bastard dodged the initial stab by just a few inches, but the hole it made was perfect to shoot through. Just Neil’s luck.

Neil yanked the arrow out of his arm with an annoyed grunt and tossed it to the ground. “You wanna do this the hard way? I was told to do whatever I want with you as long as you end up dead, and I pla-“ and he was cut off again as yet another bolt flew out and hit him, this time a little higher up in his right shoulder. He must’ve been too busy talking to hear the crossbow getting loaded. Now Neil was getting angry, not even trying to be gentle as he ripped the bolt out of his shoulder. 

Neil kicked the door open finally with more force than when he kicked open the front door. As the door swung open it hit the man and caused him to fall to the floor. 

Neil took a look at the man. He was a wood elf, around 5’9, skinny and looked so tired Neil couldn’t count the eyebags this guy had if he tried. Neil didn’t bother to even glance around the room, only thing his eyes were on was the elf looking up at him from his spot on the ground, the crossbow a bit more than an arm’s length behind him.

Neil kept his sword pointed at the man as he walked over to the crossbow. He noticed it was already loaded. This bastard really planned on shooting him again. Neil turned away from him for only a few seconds just to grab the crossbow, but when he heard frantic footsteps and turned back around, the fucker was already out the door. Neil has never wanted to punch someone more in his life, and that showed as he put his sword away and ran after him as fast as he could with the crossbow. This job was well paying and he wasn’t going to let some ugly scrawny wood elf take away this 75gp paycheck.

Lucky for Neil he had a good six inches on this guy, longer legs meaning bigger steps, which means easily catching up. While this guy already started to seem like his stamina was running out- which was kind of pathetic because he barely ran 50 ft- so Neil was catching up fine. Neil was built for things like this, it’s why he took the job. That and easily being able to just kill people without a care in the world. You don’t have to care about other people's’ losses if you’ve lost everything yourself. 

It took Neil not even a minute to catch up to the other. The second Neil caught up he grabbed the man by the back of the shirt, yanking him back as hard as he can, the man being slightly choked from how sudden it was up against his neck. Right after that collar digging into his neck was replaced by Neil’s hand, nails digging in so hard he was pretty sure blood was drawn. He was not letting this fucker go again.

Neil glanced around, then spotted exactly what he was looking for; an alley with only one entrance. The second he saw that he dragged the wood elf into it, walking until he was about 3 feet from the back wall before throwing the elf against it as if he was a damn rag doll. He hit the wall hard, almost cracking the damn wood of the wall as he fell to the ground gasping for air, his lungs feeling like they closed a gate and threw away the key. After a few seconds he could finally breathe again, only managing short and frantic breaths. 

Neil walked towards him, placing a foot against his chest and pressing down. He then aimed the crossbow at the man’s right shoulder, shooting it. The arrow sunk in, pinning him to the wall. No way that guy was getting away now. He then threw the crossbow to the side, breaking into pieces as it hit the wall.

“I was gonna give you a quick death, be nice about it.” He said as he drew his greatsword. “That isn’t usually how I do things, but I thought since you were getting me a good paycheck I wouldn’t make you suffer.” He stabbed the man in the foot with his sword, the man on the ground crying out in pain. “But now I see a coward like you who runs away from his well deserved fate doesn’t deserve my charity.”

The only things in this elf’s eyes was tears and pure unadulterated fear. He knew there was no way of surviving, skipping town, and starting a new life like he planned. In guy’s head he knew he deserved this, yet he still pleaded “P-Please just- just let me live I.. I have a family! They already left town for their own safety!” 

That would be believable to anyone who didn’t kill people who didn’t want to die for a living. 

Neil took the greatsword out from the man’s foot and dug it into the middle of the man’s shin, the bone making a crunching noise as it broke in half, a sound Neil was all too familiar with. 

“No you don’t. I know that you have no one. You have no family or friends. You-“ he removed the sword, moving it up the man’s leg and sinking it back in. Another crunch. “Have-“ He did it again, this time the sword sinking in right at his knee. The crunch could barely be heard over the sound of his pained scream. “No one. It isn’t hard to tell people like you apart from people who have loved ones. Especially if you’re talking to someone who has nothing to lose and no one to miss him either.”

It was an hour until Neil left that alley, not feeling bad in the slightest for what he’s done. He’s done it all before after all and he never felt bad killing people who were just like himself.


End file.
